1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a plastic seed tube guide for keeping the seed tube centered in the seed planting furrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Row crop planters generally comprise a transverse toolbar having a series of rearwardly extending planting units. These units have a frame to which is mounted a furrow opener for forming a seed planting furrow in the seedbed. The furrow opener maybe provided with depth control wheels for controlling the depth of the furrow. A seed hopper maybe mounted to the frame and direct seed to a seed meter. The seed meter meters the seed and directs the seed through a seed tube to the seed planting furrow formed by the furrow opener. Following the seed tube and the furrow opener are closing wheels.
In one planter currently on the market, the furrow opener comprises a double disc assembly. The seed tube is positioned between the double discs. A seed tube guard comprising a metal member is positioned in front of the seed tube again between the double discs of the furrow opener. Seed tubes are typically made of plastic. The seed tubes may wear against the rotating disc blades, if the tube does not stay centered in the seed planting furrow. The blades may eventually wear a hole in the seed tube.